The Final Rainboom
by 30kingswood
Summary: When Equestria is devoid of color, its up to the mane six to mend it. Only one problem? No elements. Rainbow is forced into giving her life up to save Equestria, much to her friend's dismay...
1. The Plan

"I figured it out," Twilight walked into the the castle's main hall, a seriousness etched on her face. Rarity walked up to Twilight, the same expression dawned upon her with an heir of sadness mixed in. Behind Rarity, Three ponies whispered amongst each other. Pinkamina, Applejack, and Fluttershy. When they realized Twilight Sparkle had entered the room, they anxiously devoted their attention to her.

"Figured out what darling?" the purple-maned pony asked. Twilight rolled her eyes. Her patience had run dry moons ago.

"Can you not see our problem?" Twilight eyed her friend's flanks, making her point. Fluttershy's was devoid of any butterflies. Pinkamina's usual balloons had disappeared. Applejack's apples seamed to have tumbled off her legs, and Rarity's diamonds had gone white. Worst of all, Twilight's normally sparkly flank was also bare. Meaning the Elements of Harmony were rendered useless. It was as if they were fillies again, only today there was no time to figure out their talents.

Twilight glanced out the window, seeing nothing but grays, whites, and blacks. It was as if she was staring at an old photo. All color had been drained from Equestria. The princess's castle was their last stronghold in this bleak environment.

"I know it shouldn't have to come to this, bu-" Applejack interrupted her. "Alright then, get on with it Twi!" Applejack knew she didn't want to hear this no more than any pony, but stalling wouldn't fix anything. They needed to face the ugly truth. Twilight continued;

"Rainbow needs to perform a Sonic Rainboom," tears filled everypony's eyes. "If she completes it one way or another, color will be restored, and our marks will return..." Twilight looked down as she finished. Pinky hiccuped, and Applejack sniffled a bit. Surprisingly, Fluttershy looked unfazed, although tears streamed down her delicate cheeks. "I have discussed with Celestia. The elements will function correctly, although my flank will be missing a star,"

Twilight discussed her plans with the other ponies. Applejack, Pinkamina and Rarity would form a distraction team. Twilight would fetch the elements. Rainbow would execute the Rainboom, while Fluttershy would accompany her. Their plan was so simple, so perfect. Yet so fatally flawed


	2. The Elements

Twilight started on her way to the room where their precious elements were held. She checked with the guards, and walked into the small room. Her job was arguably the easiest, but it suited her the most. Luna magically checked over Twilight, carefully making sure it was her. She stepped aside, leaving the elements exposed.

Twilight clopped down the castle's narrow halls. They seemed to be looming closer, sealing her fate. Sealing Rainbow's. Just in the middle of her thought, Twilight sensed a powerful magic tingling around her. One that she could only recognize as...

"Trixie? What are you doing here? Come to stop my plan, huh? You must be working wi-" Trixie hushed Twilight's mouth with her hoof. On her back was Spike, who was gripping a map of the city in his claws. He looked sympathetically at Twilight, knowing the decision she had made.

"If you want to get to where you're friends are, you are going to need a little help. I admit your magic far surpasses me, but that won't stop me from trying to help you," Trixie had finally gotten the words off her back, after years of agony. The weight lifted, she felt her magical abilities increase. They set off.

The city seemed darker then usual, everything being dreary and bland. This was the last place Twilight wanted to be right now, with the last pony she wanted to see. But she trudged on. Knowing the structures that stood before her payed her no mind, and Trixie was more then happy to help. Occasionaly one of the unicorns would stumble, and then help each other to her hooves. But no talking ensued. For this, Twilight was thankful. They trudged on, searching for their friends. Twilight's mind was set on getting to them and nothing else. Until she heard a **boom.** Her ears popped as her flank lit up with a magnificent glow. The skies filled with color, and for a moment she thought she was dreaming. Until she looked at her flank and realized there were still five little stars. No, she was just looking in the wrong place. There was four, but that could only mean...?

_No.._


	3. The Distraction

Applejack, Rarity and Pinkamina set out to create a distraction. That was their mission. They all knew it, they would all stick to it. Only one problem. What in the hay were they supposed to distract? Their were no foes in sight, in fact, no ponies either. But something was wrong. There was a lone pegasi mopping around the city. but why? But then, it started to become clear. Dozens of ghostly ponies covered the streets. All hovering towards the three ponies. Applejack took charge of the situation, kicking one of the ponies with her sharpened hooves. But it was no use. She bucked right through the thing. But why? Rarity was next, trying to figure out a magic spell that would do the trick. She used one Twilight taught her, if one day she be thrown into battle. Her horn glowed a deep blue, and let out a huge blast of blinding white energy. It hit the strange ponies full force, but did nothing. Pinkie was thinking to herself while she watched her friend's futile attacks;

_No wonder this wasn't a battle plan. Twilight meant to literally just distract them. Well, if its a distraction she needs the-_

Pinkie's thoughts were interrupted as a loud **crack** was heard across the sky, sending shivers down her spine. She got it. She would make these dreary ponies happy. That was her job. Applejack was thinking the same thought, minus the happy part. She would be truthful to the ponies and tell them what is going on. Rarity would be generous and help the injured ponies as her friends helped them recover from their hypnotic state.

Not minutes when Twilight, Trixie and Spike came galloping over to the group. Twilight, panting, managed to force out a course sentence;

"Rainbow is alive!"


	4. The Sonic Rainboom

_**~~***Side note, thank you so very much for reading my terrible and cliche story. Anyways, I would just like to note that this fic was inspired by the Pony Royal video on youtube, basically a fan-made pony version of one of the James Bond openings. Go watch, its amazing. Also, feel free to listen while you read. Tata!***~~**_

Fluttershy set off to the north Castle wing. There, in a small room, was where Rainbow Dash has been kept. None of the castle's medical staff knew what ailed Rainbow, but it made her very frail. Well, really, to Fluttershy "frail" was an understatement. Rainbow even had trouble standing, let alone doing a sonic rainboom. Rainbow's doctors warned Fluttershy what would happen if Rainbow was over-exilerated;

_**"If her little rainboom trick succeeds, her heart will stop momentarily, and she won't be able to land correctly. I am afraid she won't survive the fall."**_

But Fluttershy was determined. Rainbow would succeed, she would live, and Equestria would be restored. Or so she hoped.

Fluttershy creaked open the door to Rainbow's room. It was a little dark, aside from a small table lamp. It shinned a ghostly glow onto Rainbow's pale form.

_Was she already dead?_

Fluttershy stepped into the room a bit more, shutting the door behind her. She gently nudged the pale blue form with her snout, stirring a bit of movement. Rainbow Dash grumbled a bit, rubbing her eyes.

_No, just pale..._

"Fluttershy..." she mumbled, "What are... What are you doin-" _cough_, "Here?" Rainbow whispered, her voice stricken with worry. Fluttershy felt terribly bad for her friend, but now was not the time for that. She had to be the strong pony.

_How do I say this...? How do I start?_

"Do I need to do a sonic rainboom, like Twilight said?" Rainbow smiled a bit, ignorant to the situation. Fluttershy smiled back, her eyes soft.

_Why does it have to be this way?_

"Rainbow," Fluttershy started, "If you do your rainboom, you won't be able to land in time," Rainbow stared in shock. Was this really her fate? Why had it come to this? But she was the element of loyalty. She couldn't let her friends down, let alone all of Equestria.

"I... Okay. I'll do it," she whispered. Rainbow blinked at Fluttershy. She slowly got out of bead, but collapsed once her full weight was on her hooves.

Fluttershy nudged Rainbow along, until they got out of the castle. Then, they took flight. Apparently Celestia had enough magic in her to prevent the illness from reaching her wings, but that was about it. Her magic was too focused on protecting the castle to bother, much to everypony's dismay.

When the Fluttershy led Rainbow to the correct coordinates, they took off. Both rocketing into the skies at incredible speeds. During their climb, both ponies felt increasingly light headed. But they flew on. Higher into the grey void they were forced to call a sky.

A few times Rainbow winced in pain, or began panting heavily. Futtershy could do nothing but give moral support. She spoke kind, gentle words into Rainbow's ear. Knowing anything she told her could be their last conversation, she spoke wisely.

Once they reached the top of Equestria's cloud layer, Fluttershy warned Dash of the decent.

_Why did she have to go through with this?_

As Rainbow nodded in approval, they began their journey back down.

It seemed like hours. Yet it lasted mere minutes. When Rainbow realized how close they were from the ground, she decided to share her feelings with Fluttershy. No regrets.

"Fluttershy, I just want you to know that you have always been my best friend. Even if I seem harsh, I just want the best for you. And even i-" _ cough, cough._ "Even if it seems I hang out with other ponies more, I want you to know that..." Tears flowed from Rainbow Dash's eyes, making her mane sparkle furiously in the sunlight. As the ground loomed closer still, Fluttershy got into formation with Rainbow and spiraled down the sky, peircing the grey with sparkling rainbow and pink streaks. It was gorgeous.

"No," Fluttershy whispered. Rainbow couldn't hear her a bit, but she repeated it in her head-

_Rainbow Dash is one of the best ponies I know. She is one of the best ponies anyone will ever know. Her loyalty surpasses everypony. Her bravery as well. She must__** live!**_

Seconds before impact, Fluttershy surpassed Dash in speed. A burst of pale, blinding light enveloped Canterlot. Fluttershy smashed to the ground, head first, killing her instantly. But what seamed like an instant to everypony else, Fluttershy felt every bone in her body break, her organs burst, and her skull crush. It was agonizing. But she regretted none of it.

Rainbow woke up next to Fluttershy's body, heaving. Her ribs were smashed, and her right wing was broken. Fluttershy had knocked her away at the last second. Pure shock and horror stained her face, as well as red, sticky blood. She remembered what Fluttershy last said to her.

_**"This won't be your final sonic rainboom. But it will be mine."**_


End file.
